futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Kayleigh McDonald (Return of Feudalism)
Kayleigh Sheilah McDonald (September 13th, 1989 - May 23rd, 2072) was an American politician who served as Governor of Mississippi from 2040 until 2048. Early Life + Education Life in Massachusetts (1989 - 2002) McDonald was born into a wealthy suburb in Boston, Massachusetts on September 13th, 1989. McDonald lived in Boston until her 7th birthday when her family would move to the small community of Spuds, Florida in 1996. Life in Florida (2002 - 2013) McDonald's family would move to the small community of Spuds, Florida due to her father getting a job offer in the nearby city of St. Augustine. McDonald would attend Middle School through the St. Johns County School District and would graduate from Pedro Menendez High School in 2007. Following her High School graduation, McDonald went to Blue Mountain College in Mississippi and graduated from the university in 2012 with a degree in education and minored in Journalism. Relocation to Mississippi (2013) Following her graduation from Blue Mountain College in Mississippi, McDonald decided to stay in Mississippi and moved to Jackson, Mississippi. McDonald worked as an elementary school teacher in several schools across Missippi before deciding to run for Governor of Mississippi in the 2039 elections. Political Career (2039-2072) McDonald's political career would span four decades and would start with her run for Governor of Mississippi in the 2039 election and would extend to her campaigning for Kyle Kullinski in the 2052 elections. Governor of Mississippi (2040 - 2048) McDonald would win the Mississippi Governor's race in the biggest upset in Mississippi's history. After being under Republican control for nearly 30 years straight, a Democrat won a Mississippi Governor's race. McDonald's tenure would be marked by attempting to break up massive agribusiness in rural Mississippi, building protective barriers along Mississippi's coastline to fight against rising sea levels. She would also begin massive pursuits in renewable energy and establishing statewide Medicaid programs. With a Republican controlled legislature, she would often use every possible opportunity to override the legislature and establish her programs by going around them. This would lead to Liz Cheney nicknaming McDonald as "the Southern tyrant". McDonald would win re-election narrowly and would secure a Democratic controlled legislature in her last 2 years in office, making her reforms easier. Campaigning for Kyle Kullinski (2052) Throughout the 2052 election, Kayleigh Smith would endorse Kyle Kullinski for President in the 2052 election. Despite her popularity in Mississippi and her constantly advocating for Kullinski, Kyle Kullinski would still lose Mississippi in the 2052 presidential election. Secretary of Education (2054 - 2061) McDonald was appointed by President Kullinski in 2054 and was confirmed by the Senate. She would serve a total of 7 years as Secretary of Education and made efforts to expand the budget of the department as a whole. Later Life and Death (2065 - 2072) With sea levels continuing to rise and put coastal areas of Mississippi underwater, McDonald would move to Omaha, Nebraska in 2065 and would live there for the rest of her life. On a quiet May afternoon, McDonald would pass away at the age of 83. Her funeral was held in Jackson, Mississippi. Her body was buried in a cemetery in her hometown of Boston, Massachusetts. Category:Return of Feudalism Category:Politics Category:Politicians Category:People